


The End

by HoneyJackal



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dishonored - Freeform, Gen, Other, new ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****SPOILER WARNING: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ENDING. IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME AND INTEND TO, DO NOT READ.****</p><p>So I watched Cryaotic play Dishonored and was equally underwhelmed with the ending. So I decided as my first contribution to the Archives I would write a new ending...sort of. </p><p>Where my edits end, the appropriate Good ending continues (showing where everyone you let live is now and explaining how Emily is a good empress and all that stupid shit because I got lazy and didn't write all of that. If you like this however I totally could write the afterword XD). </p><p>Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave critique! This is my first Dishonored fic and my first public FanFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

His pace slowed a moment...this was the final battle...beyond this winding staircase and the door at the top, in the room hiding behind Pendelton and Martin was the man who betrayed him; the man who kidnapped his princess and left him to die from poison. Corvo Attano paused on the landing to reflect on his choice, these three men, men he had trusted, men who had risked their lives to keep Emily safe....what would drive them to murder everyone working for them? A maid and a servant boy...wrapped in tarps and left in the courtyard. He shook his head, dark eyes scanning the ocean. For what he didn't know, but perhaps it was habit.

  
He began to climb to the next landing.

  
He could hear her voice...the woman who taught him to lower his guard. The Empress. Her dark hair, pale skin and ruby red lips haunted him. How could he have not saved her? How could he have let his guard down when she needed him most? He could remember the day they had started their courtship as if it had happened only a few hours ago. Her voice a sweet symphony, her soft chanting of his name as they made love echoing in the dark of his mind. He swallowed around a tightness in his throat, his face not changing behind the mask.

  
Past the next landing, he began to climb higher, prepping his weapons just to be sure he would win. " I will rescue her, Jessamine..." he murmured as he spotted the heart in his pack. Why did he even carry such a thing anymore....nostalgia perhaps? Maybe it was because it was the only way to hear her voice anymore, though the tones of love and light had left it, it was still her voice. He huffed and continued on.

  
Emily's birth was the happiest day of his life...he was sure of that. Corvo could think of no other moment that had made him happier than he had been holding the newborn. No one questioned the kindly Empress or her heir. Emily was accepted as royalty, and thinking back, Corvo shouldn't have been surprised. Things would have been different in Dunwall if she had just been a little more careful...but the Empress, much like her daughter, wanted to see the good in people. While her brave protector saw darkness wherever he looked. The one day he let himself smile and play with Emily brought about her death, and his daughter's kidnapping.

  
With each memory that passed his footsteps became more determined. His somewhat relaxed pace slowly growing with purpose as more floors passed him. Her voice was in his head, whispering his name and urging him forward.

  
For me...

For us...

For her...

"For Emily..." he murmured, finally reaching the door, prepared to throw it open and face Havelock. He refrained from making too much noise, not wanting to alert the guards below. Once inside, Corvo began to investigate. He could hear Havelock talking to someone inside, something about having to do what he did and that the others would surely understand.

That's when he saw the blood.

It dotted the map on the table, and two bodies lay slumped over in their chairs, Havelock was conversing with them as if they were alive. The assassin kept to the darkness, quietly examining the bodies of Lord Pendelton and Overseer Martin. He grit his teeth, clenching his fists, no honor among theives it would seem. He made himself known, running his hand along the table and deliberately making his footsteps heavy.

" Corvo," Havelock glanced over his shoulder, " I've been expecting you...the only loose end I need tied up."

" Havelock..."

" You finally have sense enough to speak...what shall I tell Emily your last words were?" he huffed, " I shouldn't kill you...it would break her heart...but you are the only one who knows what we did. You are the only one who can make this all fall apart...I can't have that...surely you understand. No one can know what we've done here..." Suddenly there were guards filing into the room, Havelock turned around to face Corvo, showing the gun he'd been cleaning, a sword at his side.

Corvo said nothing. His hand began to burn as he prepared Blink, glancing up at the lofted office before suddenly vanishing into a blue and black smoke. He pushed a guard over the side, but he had no time to make sure the man died. Another was upon him, that wouldn't last long. His sword flashed as the man fell, the assassin took one step back and vanished once more, dropping from an even higher place. His sword met its mark, blood spattering from what was left of the guard's skull. With a wave of his hand, a multitude of guards were blown in all directions by a gust of wind, Corvo turned quickly to stab a man behind him, secretly apologizing as he sent him over the edge.

" Stop him!" Havelock ordered, beginning to open fire, " Fire at will! Kill him!" With another shot Havelock began to work his way towards Emily's room. He needed leverage, and as long as he had canon fodder, he could reach the girl's room and have her as a hostage before Corvo even knew what happened. Havelock walked towards the room with his back to the door, knowing there was no other way, no possible way Corvo could sneak up on him. " I've watched you, Corvo...I've seen the way you use those powers the Outsider gave you...unless you can suddenly phase through walls you have nothing on me. NOTHING!"

The assassin chuckled, moving silently, sticking to the shadows as he walked past the dead guards, he pushed one over the side rail for effect, smirking as Havelock gasped and jumped. Corvo knelt, calculating his next move, he Blinked to another corner, hoping to get the jump on Havelock, but the soldier fired into the darkness.

" Stop hiding you coward." through Dark Vision, Corvo could see the older man's heart racing. Being out of practice must have been taking a toll on him. He kept silent, waiting for another opening. Havelock spotted his movement and fired, narrowly missing his head. He Blinked again, dashing around behind the man. As Havelock paused to catch his breath, Corvo saw his chance to attack. He darted forward, clashing swords with the soldier. "There you are..." Havelock pushed against him before kicking forward with a grunt. Corvo stepped back, avoiding the steel toed boot. He didn't move to attack again, letting Havelock psyche himself out. " Come on Corvo...are you really afraid of an old veteran like me?"

A slow shake of his head seemed to enrage the other. " I am afraid for you though..." he stated, " When you die...I wonder if you will see paradise...or darkness." Corvo again, remained silent. Havelock was trying to get a rise out of him, and though his heart was burning with anger, he wouldn't let it show. With a mighty cry, the veteran struck with the hilt of his sword at Corvo's head; the assassin met him with his own blade. They clashed again, sparks flew off of the bloodied swords, tatters on each uniform marked their hits, scars would be proof of the battle. Havelock's pistol had long been abandoned after running out of bullets.

The sun was falling in the sky, the moon rising, casting silver light into the room; their sillhouets dancing on the floor.

Finally, a break, Havelock let his guard down just enough for Corvo to disarm him. "You betrayed me..." he huffed, "poisoned me and left me to die..." Corvo put his sword against Havelock's chin, " You kidnapped my daughter, then killed your accomplices while she was in the next room..." The man beneath his sword paled.

" I knew it..." he grumbled.

" Everyone who mattered did..." Corvo huffed, taking a sleep dart and shoving it into Havelock's neck. Until he could decide what to do with the power hungry Admiral he would leave him unconscious. " Emily..." he raced to her room, smiling gently as she threatened to have Havelock stand in a corner. " I'm here your highness..." he gently opened the door, removing his mask at the same time.

" CORVO!" Emily beamed, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck, " I knew you would come for me, I knew it!....Where is Admiral Havelock?"

" Asleep."

She stared at him with a stern look.

He only stared back.

Emily glanced around him just to make sure then smiled, " I'm proud of you." she imitated her mother quite well. " We should put him in the dungeon...make him think about what he did..."

" As you command."

" Stop that." She turned and hugged him, " I'm so glad you're okay...I knew there was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't help it..." she whispered something under her breath and sighed. 

"Now we face your people." 

"...I'm scared." 

" Everyone is..." 

  
((and roll credits))

 


End file.
